


Blood That Sickens

by viridianaln9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Writing Prompt: Whumper licking up the trail of blood that runs down Whumpee’s chin, followed by a forced kiss to the corner of their mouth and a whispered: “Love you, baby.” Whumpee feels ill at the metallic odor of their own blood on Whumper’s breath. by whumpers-dumpters.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/ ?





	Blood That Sickens

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a small one. I didn't give a name to the person who is with Bilbo it ends sort of open-ended.

**Blood that Sickens**

Bilbo was shaking and in too much pain to move as he had almost done it, he had almost left this place. His body was shaking, and he laid down in the ground, hoping that he would leave him. He didn't know that he was still here in their home, no house. He had gotten his clothes ready, knowing that today would be the day for him to leave, but he was there when he climbed down the stairs. His suitcase was not on the floor with it opened and his clothes all around. 

“I hope that I changed your mind, my dear,” the voice that used to bring him happiness once upon a time now it brought him fear. 

Bilbo stayed silent because he felt that if he spoke that it would be much worst. He felt a hand on his face and then he felt slowly he begin to lick some of the blood running down his face and then felt it. 

The kiss was force that he didn’t open his mouth, but it was forced on him. 

“Love you, baby,” Bilbo felt the ill at the metallic odor of his own blood in his attacker’s breath knowing that it was his own. He has dropped down once again and left there. 

“Clean yourself up we have company tomorrow,” 


End file.
